


Cigars and Lap Dances

by raktajinos



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Cigars, F/F, Female Characters, Gambling, Lapdance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendra and Kara raise the stakes in a card game. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigars and Lap Dances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letterstonorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterstonorah/gifts).



> This started out as something very different, but alas, the smut muses took over. I blame these two ladies, they're awesome together. Never written this pairing before but now I totally ship it! Hope you enjoy.

“Another hand?” Kara challenged, taking a large swig of her drink before chomping down on her cigar.

Kendra gave her a dirty look, how on earth she managed to smoke those things was beyond her. Revolting habit. That mixed with the smug look on the blonde’s face was enough to drive her nutty. Time to flip the tables a bit. Get under _her_ skin

She threw her cards down on the table and pulled her winnings from the pot. They'd been playing for a while now, but she felt confident she could win again. “Wanna make this interesting?” she challenged.

Kara gave her a firm look and the corner of her mouth turned up in anticipation; the gal loved a challenge.

“What’d you have in mind?”

Kendra looked around the abandoned galley; it was late, several hours past late, and everyone had wondered off for sleep except for them. They kept playing cards, each challenging the other to another match with higher stakes for each new game.

“If I win, you've got to throw out that frakn cigar and kiss me. And a real one too, no peck on the cheek for me. I wanna see what all the fuss about you is” Kendra challenged, winking at the other woman.

“Oh! Real high stakes this game eh” they were already both in the underwear, their last game having turned into a round of strip poker. It was almost a shame the rest of the crew had left, they sure would  have gotten a kick out of this.

“Okay, but if _I_ win, you have to give me a lap dance.” Kara countered back, two could play at this game...and she was very good at this game. 

"Deal" Kendra said, tossing her hair back, game face on. 

Kara dealt out the cards, giving them a fresh shuffle. They were playing Rumolade; a quick, dirty version of the more traditional Parchesa. Half the cards were removed, making the rounds shorter and more unpredictable - which was how they found themselves stripped to their skivvies in such a short amount of time. The game was banned in several of the more reputable casinos in the Colonies because of the lack of rules and house control; but that element is what made it so very popular at bars and on ships. 

"Two's lead, hearts on the deck. Your call" Kara said, examining her own hand. She'd switch out a few of them, the hand was decent but she was in a gambling mood. 

"Hit me; two" Kendra answered, tossing two of her cards into the discard pile before receiving two new ones. 

This went on for a few minutes, each taking their alloted rounds of exchnage. "Call" Kendra finally said, signalling the end of the game. 

"Read 'em and weep Thrace" she taunted, fanning her hand down on the table, "pucker up princess. Make me swoon"

Kara smirked, an devious look coming over her face, "not so fast there Speedy. Looks like you're the one who has to make _me_ swoon" she said, placing her far-superiour hand of cards on the table. 

Kendra's face went blank "you cheated" she challenged.

"Prove it" Kara replied, pushing her chair back from the table, the legs making a loud screetch against the metal floor. She cheekily clapped her hands on her thighs, "come on. Let me collect my winnings"

Kendra was sure Kara cheated, but she wasn't going to back out; she was going to give that egotistical pilot the best lap dance she'd ever gotten. Whip that shit smile off her pretty little face. 

She stood up, already dressed in nothing but her undergarments, and walked over to the coat rack. She grabbed Kara's uniform jacket and threw it on. 

"Hey, no adding clothes. Isn't that against the rules or something" Kara complained from behind her. 

Kendra turned around, the jacket fell open loosely around her body, and she knew from her last boyfriend that the sight was quite alluring. Military people did have a thing for naked bodies and uniform pieces. 

As expected Kara shut up the moment she turned around. They didn't have any music, so she'd have to dance to her own beat. She began to sway her hips, running her hands up her bare thighs. Removing the small elastic from her hair, she let her long hair fall from its ponytail into waves around her shoulders. Picking up the rhythm of her own beat she began to move around Kara's chair, stepping out of her large combat boots, leaving her in stocking feet. 

She trailed her fingers along Kara's skin as she danced slowly around her, running fingertips up her bare arms or barely grazing along her collarbone, thrilled when Kara's skin erupted with goosebumps. 

Standing in front of the chair, she moved to straddle it, hips swaying erotically in circles. She reached up under the jacket and unclasped her bra, pulling the garment away from her body and holding it out to dangle on one finger. She dropped the bra on Kara's lap and continued her gyrating, but not moving so much so that the jacket moved to reveal more than she wanted to show right now. It covered most of her breasts, leaving enough for the eyes, but more for the mind to wonder about. 

Kara's hands moved up to Kendra's hips, just lightly placing them there, not forcing a movement. Kendra looked down into the other woman's face, getting a gentle puff of smoke from the cigar which was remarkable still in the woman's mouth. 

She reached for it, pulling the offensive vice from Kara's mouth, who let it go freely. Instead of placing it on the table behind her, Kendra let the cigar settle between her two fingers and moved to put it into her own mouth. Biting down, she felt the surprising softness of the wafer fabric juxtaposed with the harshness of the exposed end. It tasted bitter and sweet, like a slightly burned cup of coffee that had been sitting too long. It wasn't unpleasant. 

She took a puff and opened her mouth, blowing the smoke down into Kara's face, pleased when she felt the other woman's hands grasp her hips a little tighter. Keeping the cigar in her mouth, she pushed her hands through the blonde stands of Kara's hair, roughly pulling the woman's face to her breasts. 

Hips still moving in circles on Kara's lap, Kendra threw her head back when Kara took one of her nipples into her mouth, holding the blonde's head close to her body. This had turned from just a mildly innocent lapdance into something else entirely, but she wasn't set on stopping it. 

Kara's mouth switched to the other breast, the abandoned nipple feeling cold as the air dried the saliva. Her hands pressed a little harder into where they were gripped on her hips, and one slid down to push between her thighs, the military grade underwear soaked with arousal. She felt, rather than heard, Kara growl as she pushed a finger inside, thumb flicking her clit. 

Kendra pushed her hips down against Kara's hand. She tossed the cigar to the side and grabbed Kara's head, pulling her away from her breasts and smashing her mouth against hers. Lips met ferverously, and Kara's tongue pushed past Kendra's lips, her mouth mimicking what her hand was doing. Somewhere in a corner of her mind she realized she got her kiss after all. 

She now had two fingers inside her, pistoning in and out of her, Kendra keeping up the pace with her hips as she rode. Kara pushed a third finger inside and increased the pressure on Kendra's clit, increasing the speed. She broke the kiss as she came, hard, around Kara's hand, letting out a small satisfied moan into the silent room. 

They sat there for a few minutes, Kendra coming back down, Kara's fingers gently massaging echo orgasms against her clit. She looked down into the other womans face, and leaned forward to give a tender kiss. 

"I still think you cheated" she teased.


End file.
